uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Inventor Mentor
is the 26th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 104th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and Isabella search all over Italy to find Leonardo Da Vinci. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Isabella *Leonardo da Vinci Minor Characters *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Spaghetti Slurpers *Caterpillar *Man in Car *Rosie *Rosie's Boyfriend *Nameless Man with Blue Business Suit *Nameless Man with Brown Hat *Old Woman *Nameless Man with Stripped Shirt *Nameless Woman with Green Tank Top *Nameless Woman with Sunglasses *Adam *Mario *Luigi *Italian Man in Yellow Shirt *Italian Woman in Pink Shirt *Italian Man in Blue Shirt Plot Uncle Grandpa falls down and lands on the TV and he wants the gangs advise on where should he help a kid today and that he's open to wherever in the world, Mr. Gus suggests the mall but Uncle Grandpa thinks it's too far. Pizza Steve suggests the birthplace of Italian karate, Uncle Grandpa thinks he's talking about Canada until Belly Bag informs him that it's actually Italy, Uncle Grandpa buckles down in the hand chair and asks if anyone knows how to get there, Pizza Steve says it's the country shaped like a giant boot, Uncle Grandpa thanks him and flies off. Meanwhile in Italy, Isabella is testing out her new invention for an easy egg splitter and it fails on her, she then wonders how she'll ever be a famous inventor if all of her inventions are useless. Uncle Grandpa crashes through the roof and tells Isabella "Bon jour", Isabella wants to know why he's here and Uncle Grandpa informs her that he's here to help her deal with the harsh realities of life. Isabelle appreciates the visit but if unless Uncle Grandpa has an invention to make her a better inventor then maybe he should help someone else, Uncle Grandpa suggests that they get a famous inventor to help, the historic one named after the karate turtle guy, Belly Bag wonders if it's Leonardo da Vinci. Isabella wants to know how Uncle Grandpa is going to get da Vinci since he's been dead for hundreds of years, Uncle Grandpa says with a portal pill and that he has to add water, he adds water, opens a portal and jumps through it. Leonardo da Vinci is sitting at his desk drinking coffee, he finds that it's gotten cold, he says that necessity is the mother of invention, so he invents a cup with a lid. Uncle Grandpa arrives and asks if he's Leonardo da Vinci, the inventor of the lid, and he replies yes, Uncle Grandpa takes him back to the future. Uncle Grandpa presents Isabella with Leonardo da Vinci, Isabella is astonished to see him, da Vinci begins to wonder who everyone is and where he is. Uncle Grandpa tells da Vinci that Isabella from the future wants to be a great Italian inventor like him and figures that he can tell her some tricks and become her inventor mentor, da Vinci supposes that maybe he should since he's there. Isabella runs off to go get one of her inventions, she brings one back called the smellecopter where you spin the propeller and it amplifies any smell straight to your nose, da Vinci thinks it's highly impractical. Isabella then brings another invention called the vacc strap, if someone happens to make a mess of crumbs then they can walk forward and the vacc strap takes care of the mess, da Vinci thinks it's impractical and a waste of his time, Uncle Grandpa asks if he's coming off kind of strong. da Vinci states NO! and that he's an inventor and not a support coach, Uncle Grandpa was talking about his body odor. Isabella brings up one more invention she thinks he'll like and it's the super cooler straw, where you drink from the straw and the liquid triggers the fan to operate to help stay cool while you hydrate. Uncle Grandpa thinks it's cool when da Vinci thinks it's not cool and believes it to be the worst idea yet, Uncle Grandpa wants him to provide some advice and da Vinci tells Isabella that necessity is the mother of invention and to stop inventing impractical things nobody needs and to leave the real inventing to him, the kind of thing he was doing before someone yanked him into a future portal. Uncle Grandpa wants to know what he invented besides some dumb lid, he tells Uncle Grandpa that he'll see as well as all of Italy, he then jumps out of a window and takes Isabella's tools. Isabelle figures that da Vinci should just keep the tools since her inventions are no good, Uncle Grandpa tells her to not talk like that and he'll prove to her that she is a great inventor, he decides they should stop da Vinci before he does something drastic. Uncle Grandpa figures that since he's old he couldn't have gotten very far. Uncle Grandpa asks a couple eating spaghetti if they seen anyone that looked like Leonard da Vinci run by and they point into a direction, Uncle Grandpa thanks them and they run off. Uncle Grandpa and Isabella are still looking for da Vinci, they come across the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Uncle Grandpa decides to take a picture in front of the tower before they continue searching. Uncle Grandpa and Isabelle come across the Statue of David, Uncle Grandpa is trying to ask the statue if he's seen da Vinci, Isabelle tries to inform Uncle Grandpa that it's just a statue, he knows and that he was talking to the caterpillar on the statue, the caterpillar tells them no and to stop bugging him, Uncle Grandpa apologizes and they continue searching. Uncle Grandpa and Isabelle travels through Venice, the Roman Coliseum, the Roman Pantheon, until they come across Mount Rushmore where Isabelle points out that they're aren't in Italy and Uncle Grandpa wonders how they ended in Canada. Back in Italy, Uncle Grandpa states that they've searched all of Italy, he suggests that they probably should forget that da Vinci didn't mean anything by his evil laugh and get Isabella some new tools, she agrees and figures that she should go back to inventing useless impractical stuff. Uncle Grandpa sees a crazy useless over-sized boat in front of them and points out that the boat can't even navigate through the narrow canals, Isabelle sees da Vinci on the boat. da Vinci pops up and tells them that he invented Italy's largest gondola, Uncle Grandpa asks why did he invent a huge boat that can't even pass through the many bridges of Italy, da Vinci is glad he asked because he wants to showoff his other new invention that will change all of Italy, he introduces the flood capsule where he adds water, throws it on the ground and floods all of Italy. Leonardo tells them that necessity is the mother of invention, and with the country being underwater and all, he believes that the giant boat is a necessity now as the boat is filled with people. Uncle Grandpa figures that he may shouldn't have taunted him, Isabella demands for her tools and da Vinci happily drops the tools in the water thinking that it's not like Isabella will invent something practical anyways, he tells them ciao and sails off. Isabella asks Uncle Grandpa what should they do now since all of Italy is underwater and it's all their faults, Uncle Grandpa believes that now it's time to get to work and starts to drain the water by scooping it up with his hat, Isabella believes that there has to be a better way than that, she gets an idea and tells Uncle Grandpa she's be back and Uncle Grandpa tells her to bring the biggest hat she can find. Isabella is swimming underwater to her house and she collects her inventions, Uncle Grandpa believes that he's finally making progress until Isabella comes back and without a hat, Isabella shows off her new invention the super strap reversal straw that she just invented and tells Uncle Grandpa to try it on. Isabella tells Uncle Grandpa to open wide and when she turns on the vacuum it should suck with amplified pressure, the invention works and Italy is not flooded anymore, da Vinci's boat stops and wonders what's going on and where is his ocean and victims, and he sees his victims going down an emergency slide. Uncle Grandpa full of water burps and returns to normal, the people of Italy are praising the two for saving the country. One Italian wants to know how did she come up with that invention, Isabelle learns that necessity is the mother of invention, all the people of Italy begin to want one of Isabella's inventions. Isabella thanks Uncle Grandpa for his help, da Vinci still sees himself as the better inventor, Uncle Grandpa suggests that he should go back to renaissance times and reinvent his attitude, he then pushes da Vinci into a time portal. Trivia *This episode aired in Latin America on May 8th, 2016 along with The Lepre-Con, Uncle Fashion and Fear of Flying. *Isabella has the same voice actor as Luna Loud from "The Loud House". *The mall from King Gus is seen in this episode. *Uncle Grandpa believes that Canada is the birth place of Italian karate and the place to get an authentic slice of Italian pizza. *Pizza Steve points out the shape of Italy being a giant boot, this is a common image seen by everyone. *Uncle Grandpa greets Isabelle by saying "Bon Jour", this is the same way he greeted when he arrived in Australia in G'day Mornin']]. *When Uncle Grandpa is thinking of Leonardo da Vinci's name he was thinking about a karate turtle, he's referencing Leonardo (Leo) from the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". **Uncle Grandpa thinks da Vinci is named after Leonardo when it's the other way around. ***Uncle Grandpa sort of references the short Kung-Fu Turtles, a TMNT parody. *Leonardo da Vinci's design is different from Moments in History with Mr. Gus, although the voice still sounds the same. *Da Vinci claims to have invented the lid despite it being around as far as 3100 BC. *The couple eating spaghetti together is a reference to "Lady and the Tramp". *While Uncle Grandpa was stretching in front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, he was posing like how most tourist do. *Uncle Grandpa and Isabella search for da Vinci in many famous sites in Italy such as the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Venice Italy, the Statue of David, the Roman Pantheon, the Roman Coliseum, and they manage to arrive in Mount Rushmore in South Dakota. *The statue of David seems to be fixed after the RV ran it over in More Uncle Grandpa Shorts. **The statue also has a different censor with it being a leaf rather than underpants. *When da Vinci says "It's-a me!", he's referencing Mario's catchphrase from "Super Mario". *da Vinci flooding all of Italy could speculate the future of Italy since the country is below sea level and in danger of being flooded. *da Vinci uses the word "Ciao" which means goodbye and hello in Italian. *The episode uses music from Uncle Easter. *When the people of Italy are praising Uncle Grandpa and Isabella, there are two people in the crowd who resemble Mario and Luigi. *Running Gags: **Isabella inventing something. **Uncle Grandpa giving someone a smiley sticker. **Someone who has a pill, adds water to it, and throws it on the ground. **da Vinci inventing things. **Isabella showing da Vinci her inventions, and da Vinci calling them impractical. **da Vinci saying "Necessity is the mother of invention". **Uncle Grandpa and Isabelle going around Italy looking for da Vinci, *Errors: **When Uncle Grandpa falls on the TV at the beginning of the episode, there's nothing under him in the next scene when he gets up. **The couch is longer when Uncle Grandpa leaves for Italy. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3